Global Warming: Part Five: Where Have all the Flowers Gone?
by Gillen1962
Summary: Maxie, Connor, Michael and Sam are missing and Lucky and Soumia are out to find out where they went. Anna and Liesel discuss Sage/Fatima. Carly tells Jax something about Terry. Sly wants to borrow Kelly's. And who is the odd little man, Chandler, who kidnapped the campers.


_Global Warming: Part Five: Where Have all the Flowers Gone?_

Jaspar Jacks had spent a long time married to Carly Corinthos, they were raising a child together, they had been opponents, lovers and friends. He had seen her in a thousand different moods and there were few secrets about her that he was not aware of. He had herd her say any number of outlandish things. He had seen her time and time again interfere in things that were none of her business. He thought up until this moment that she could no longer say anything at all that would surprise him.

Jax was wrong.

He looked at her and said. "What?"

Carly placed her hands and his and said almost sadly. "Your date, Dr. Randolph, she is a man."

"Of all the stupid and idiotic things, I have heard you say over the years, that one now tops the list."

"Jax, I am not trying to be mean; Dr. Randolph was born a man."

"She is a transgender woman who has transitioned." Jax said trying not to lose his temper.

"She had man parts though." Carly said exasperated.

"And you used to have a brain!" Snapped Jax. "Good Night."

Carly sat for a moment then shook her head. She got up from the table and began to walk away. Jax reached and grabbed her wrist "You do not convey any of this homophobic thinking to our daughter." He snarled.

Carly began to object but instead jerked her hand away and stormed out. Was there no where left in Port Charles where any one was sane?

She exited the club and was walking down the gangplank not thinking when she bumped directly into a man walking up. The man was flanked by two other people. "Sir." One of them said grabbing the man as he stumbled. "Are you all right."

The man looked and smiled. "Carly Corinthos?"

Carly looked and said. "Yes, I am sorry."

He waved his hand and made a head motion sending his aides a little further away. "Charlie Holt."

"Assemblyman" Said Carly. "Yes. I am sorry I was not looking."

"No problem." Charlie said. "Were you leaving?"

Carly smiled "Yes."

"Ah too bad, the midnight show has a wonderful young singer from down my neck of the woods."

Carly smiled. "Well I hope you enjoy."

"I'd enjoy it better if you would come back in and have a drink with me. I have been trying to set an appointment with your husband for a few weeks."

"In order to?"

"In order to discuss my candidacy for Governor."

Carly did not feel like going home and there were few other places to go as the night wore on. The Haunted Star would be the last place to close on a Sunday night. She grinned and said. "I'd be delighted to speak with you Assemblyman."

Holt smiled and looped his arm around Carly's "Please call me Charlie."

Sam McCall rubbed the back of her head as she began to wake up and look around. She was on a cold hard cement floor surrounded by cement walls. A large metal door on the far wall and what looked like a window of some kind covered by an iron sheet were the only break from the cement

"I am getting tired of waking up in cells every time I do a job for Ava" She mumbled as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Around her Michael Quartermaine, Connor Olivera and Maxie Jones were all doing the same.

"What Happened?" Asked Maxie. "The last thing I remember was that old shack we spotted when we were looking for the restrooms?"

Michael helped her to her feet and said. "No, we found the bathrooms then stopped at the cabin to look around on the way Back. Then Connor noticed that some of the floorboards were loose or something."

Connor walked over and sat on the ground next to Sam and looked at a bump on her head. "I'm fine" she mouthed

He nodded and helped her to her feet then said. "I pulled one of the floorboards back and it showed a tunnel."

"You know there was a sign on the cabin that said Do not enter" Commented Sam.

"Well that clearly did not work." Said Maxie

"We went down the stairs to the tunnel and followed in what maybe a hundred yards." Connor Added.

"About that" Sam said, "Then the floor gave way."

"And we ended up in this room?" Michael said looking up at the ceiling, it was a cement slab.

"No" said Connor. "Someone put us here."

The Steel Panel rose up and a voice said. " Forgive me but I had no choice."

Sam peered out the window but could see nothing in the dark. "Where are we? And Who are you?"

"You are still in Happy Valley, and you may call me Chandler."

"Great, I'm Monica can we leave now?" Maxie answered.

"It is nice to meet you Monica, please remain patient."

The steel sheet lowered across the window again as the foursome stood looking puzzled.

Terry Randolph could see the annoyance on Jax's face as she returned from the restroom and sat down across from him. "You okay."

"Yeah." Jax said. "It's nothing."

Terry had seen this play before. In fact, she had seen it almost every day for her entire life. "Carly said something about me?'

"What she said is meaningless." Jax said with a smile.

Terry gave a thin smile. "Wow we are getting all the tough conversations out of the way on the very first date."

"Meaning there will be a second date?" Jax said smiling.

Terry nodded. "I think I would like that. But tell me exactly what Carly said."

Jax looked at her, he had no desire to hurt her feelings. She saw that and said "Please, it is important to be me to be honest and nothing she said is going to hurt me."

"She said you were a man."

"I was, physically, I never was inside of me" Terry said with a small laugh. "I do believe that Not anymore, is the correct reply."

"Kind of what I said. "

"Good"

They sat for a second then Terry leaned forward and whispered. "Jax, all the parts are girls' parts and they all work excellently."

"Well you are going to have to let me judge how excellent for myself" Jax replied laughing.

Terry nodded and wondered if Ethan had an open stateroom.

_Monday Morning_

There was a deep chill in the air as the sun rose over Port Charles. Sly Eckhart took a deep breath and let the chill reach deep into his lungs. He held the door open to Kelly's and let Peter August step out.

"Mr. Eckhart" said Peter "How are you?"

"Good and call me Sly." He answered. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I was meaning to call your office. I want to send a reporter over to do a kind of light piece on the cities plans for the holidays."

"Oh, please do, you do know we have something big planned for New Year's this year, the first annual Port Charles snowball drop from the top of General Hospital."

"Yes, I read it. it sounds like fun, I want to get a story before Dillon and Lulu eat the story up on Good Morning Port Charles." Peter said.

"Yes" Sly said with a sly smile. "They are all ready set to broadcast live from the event. We will be lowering a massive snowflake made of lights and throwing more than one hundred snowballs from the balcony on the third floor."

"Sounds like a blast" Said Peter then paused. "I also heard from a source that you were close to Amy Driscoll the nurse who was killed?"

"We had just become friends" Sly said sadly "She seemed to be a wonderful girl. I am going to her memorial service later this week."

"As am I." said Peter. "Maybe I can get a statement from you then about her?"

"As long as you print how amazing she was" Sly said stepping into Kelly's

Peter nodded and held his hand out. They shook. Sly watched him walk away then entered. Rovena, her Father Nini and the girl Nisida were all behind the counter.

Sly went up to the counter and smiled. "Good morning."

Nisida looked at him sadly and said. "Good Morning Mr. Eckhart."

He knew the girl wanted to say something about Amy, but the conversation with Peter had been enough for today, so he changed the subject before it could even begin. "May I get a cup of coffee and a plain bagel with cream cheese."

Nini smiled. "Of course," he turned to fix it.

Sly looked over at Rovena. "I actually am also here for a bit more than coffee."

"Oh" she replied.

"Yes, the Mayor, was wondering if the city could 'borrow' Kelly's for Thanksgiving."

"Borrow?" Rovena said. "We were planning on being closed."

"That is fine, we would bring in our own staff for the most part. The Mayor would like to provide a Thanksgiving Dinner to the city's homeless that day."

Rovena nodded. "Hmm. I like the idea, but my Father and I just committed to a Thanksgiving Dinner elsewhere and I really need some one from my staff to be here if only for insurance purposes."

Nisida smiled and said. "Mr. Eckhart is the Mayor planning on being here?"

"Yes, both she and Dr. Collins."

Nisida looked at Rovena and said. "Well then I can be here. If Mayor Webber is going to be here, I can't imagine that Lucky and Soumia will be any where else, he is not going to miss his first Thanksgiving with his mother in years."

Rovena nodded. "In that case Sly, tell Mayor Webber we would be honored."

"Excellent."

Nisida picked up a large bowl and headed towards the back of Kelly's.

In the back she filled it with water as Nini watched

Nini laughed. "Are you still trying to get that Dog to trust you?"

Nisida laughed. "Yes, he seems so sad out there in the cold. His big and daffy looking but getting skinny and it's cold."

"And what are you going to do when he does trust you?" The old man asked.

"Cross that bridge when I get there" Nisida replied.

Nini laughed and handed her a large steak bone. "Here." He said "But do not tell Rovena"

"Hey this is fancy" said Harrison Finn as he and Anna Devane entered the Mayor's Mansion. "Why don't Laura and Kevin live here?"

Anna Shrugged. "I'm not sure. Ned didn't because he had the Q mansion. Laura and Kevin do have her apartment."

"Yeah but this place is bigger."

Anna scrunched her nose. "I suspect that there are a lot of memories here for Laura, she and Luke were married here, Luke killed Stavros for the first-time up stairs in the master bedroom."

"The first time? How many times as he been killed?" Finn asked.

"Twice by Luke and once by Dante. Right now, he is still dead." Anna said.

"I am glad someone is" Finn quipped.

Anna nodded as she led him to the living room. Brooke and Jennifer were sitting sipping tea.

"I heard we had a bit of a gad about last night?" Anna said as a way of hello.

Jennifer looked surprised. "No, I was here I swear." The poor thing was almost in a panic thought Anna.

"Not you Ms. Hutchinson."

Brooke looked up with worry but before she could speak Liesel entered the room carrying a large mug of coffee. "This coffee is so extremely pedestrian."

Anna sighed. "I am so sorry it does not meet your standards."

"Very little here does." Liesel said.

"Would you like to explain why you and Miss Baldwin were at Luke's last night?" Anna said, "Or should I just send you directly to Stienmouer."

Liesel sat down on the couch and waved her hand. "Bah, if you were going to do that you would have. Brooke and I wished to hear some decent music, is that now a crime?"

Anna sighed. "No but reviving Sage Alcazar and not informing her family may very well be."

"I do not know this Parsley Alcazar." Liesel replied smiling. She hated Anna.

Finn shook his head. "You may know her better as Fatima Quartermaine."

If you were not familiar with Liesel Orbertch you may have missed the small shake in her hand as she took a sip of tea, or the way her eyes darted swiftly around the room as she composed her thoughts. But Anna knew her well and said. "Ah that rings a bell doesn't it."

"I think I need to have an attorney present." Liesel said.

Anna looked at Finn who shrugged. "Who would you like us to call?" she finally said.

Liesel thought for a moment then said. "Hmm, well let's us as they say shake things up a bit. I understand that Natasha has a history with the Alcazars. May I call her?"

"Natasha?" Finn asked.

"Natasha Mikovitch Cassadine: Alexis Davis" Said Anna

"Alexis' real name is Natasha, how do I not know that? She is supposed to be my best friend." Said Finn surprised.

"You need to ask her darling" Anna said with a smile as she took out her cell phone.

Anna walked out of the room and Finn followed. As soon as they we're gone Brooke said. "We need to tell her about Hutch."

Liesel sighed. "Stop being a simpering idiot. We are caught between Alexandria and the WSB and we are nearing an explosion. I am trying to get us both out safely and without criminal charges that will see us locked up till we are no longer young and beautiful."

Jennifer began to open her mouth, but Liesel turned. "Do not say a word."

"Grant Putman got into Hutch's room" Snapped Brooke.

"And he could easily get in here and slit your throat." Liesel snapped back. "Trust me. I have a plan."

Carly Corinthos could not remember when she had spent the night talking with someone who really listened to her and respected her opinions. Now as she came into her house after an entire night of chatting with Charlie Holt. The Gubernatorial candidate and she had talked about: the current problems here in Port Charles, and the rising tide in the nation against the values that Carly held dear; Family, Loyalty and Respect. By the time the dawn was breaking, and they were sipping coffee and eating donuts on the docks Carly had agreed to take an active hand in Holt's campaign here in Port Charles and throughout Western New York.

Carly knew that if she was right and Holt became Governor and then moved passed that to national office it would help restore her to a place of prominence here in Port Charles. She allowed her mind to fantasize a bit and picture Holt as President appointing her Ambassador to Paris. Did Paris have its own ambassador Carly wondered or did they share it with France?

Sonny was sitting in his living room chair when she came in. From the look he had been there all night. He was wide awake but staring straight ahead.

"Sonny?" She said as she entered the room.

He blinked and said. "Good Morning."

"I'm sorry I was gone all night."

Sonny shrugged. "Were you?"

Carly felt insulted that he had not noticed. She shook her head and began to head upstairs for some sleep, she had promised Charlie that she would be at his campaign headquarters late that afternoon to help get ready for the rally on Friday.

She had gone up about three steps when Sonny said. "Carly what I said about Jason holds, leave him out of my business."

She ignored him and went upstairs.

The Metal sheeting rose again. This time there was a light on, and the foursome could make out the man called Chandler. He was in his late sixties or early seventies, in good shape but he seemed weary.

"Are any of you a Doctor or a Nurse?" He asked through the speaker.

Sam nodded at Maxie who had, had some dialogue with the man, Maxie said. "No."

"Too Bad. Okay you have a choice. I need blood samples from each of you. I can send in tubes and equipment, through the door panel and you can do it yourselves or I can pump the room full of gas render you unconscious and do it myself."

"Why do you need our blood?" Maxie asked.

"Why to see if you are infected." Chandler said simply.

"Of course," Said Michael

"How do we know the equipment you send in is safe" Said Connor. "I have enough medical training to draw blood, but you need to send in something that I can use to sterilize the equipment myself."

Chandler nodded. "I can understand you not trusting me. I will send in alcohol and saline you can re-sterilize the equipment, though I assure you the sealed materials I am sending in have not been open in all the time I have been down here."

"And how long is that?" Maxie asked.

"It is 2019 correct?" Chandler asked.

"Yes" replied Sam.

"Then thirty years."

Sam walked close to the window and peered as much as she dared through it. She gasped.

"All those plants behind you" She said. "They are lovely."

"Thank you."

Sam looked over at Connor and jerked her head. He walked over. And looked. "Yes, they are."

"What was your name, Doctor"

Connor smiled. "I am not a Doctor, I'm Ross, my friends are Rachel and Joey, you already met Monica."

Sam got very close to the glass and then stepped back.

Chandler smiled at the foursome. "I really do mean you no harm. Please give me the blood samples as quickly as you can."

The sheet closed and a moment later a panel in the door opened and the kits were dropped in.

"What is going on?" Michael asked. He went to the door and tried to pry at the panel.

"That is not going to work" Said Connor

'Well what do you suggest we do" Snapped Michael. "I do not like being locked up."

Maxie walked over and put her arms around Michael's waist. "it's okay. We will be out of here soon. Take a deep breath. "She dropped her voice and whispered in his ear. "it's not Petonville, you are with friends. You are not going to be alone."

Michael nodded.

Sam mused for a moment then said. "we need to get out of here and then into that room."

"What?" Maxie said. "We just need to get out."

"Nope. I could see the far wall. The Hopper that Aunt Ava sent me here for is hanging there. I am not leaving without that painting."

"I think he really does want to release us, but he seems to think we are some how infected with something" said Connor. "Let's take a step back and see what happens once we show we are fine."

"What if we are not?" Asked Maxie.

Thirty-Five Feet above their heads Lucky and Soumia hiked through the trails of Happy valley.

"So, the car is there, but there seems to be no sign of them or their campsite." Soumia said.

Lucky nodded "This is not really a popular campground, but they are not the first people to pass through here, so it will be hard to spot a campsite if it's been abandoned and cleaned."

"So, where do we start?" Soumia asked.

"With your end of the world."

"Excuse me?"

Lucky smiled and said. "Technology." He took off his backpack and took out a phone.

"I thought this was a dead zone?" Soumia asked.

"Not for a satellite phone." Lucky replied.

"Oh, I'm jealous how did you get one so small. Why am I not on the good toys list?"

Lucky laughed. "You get the good lab toys. But you need to be a field agent to get this."

"Okay that is unfair. I am going to my union representative."

"You don't have a union, and if your jealous of the phone look at this" Lucky said as he pulled up an app.

"A tracking app?"

"Yes."

"So what good is that going to do?"

"Do you have any idea how often the children of WSB agents, especially high profile WSB agents get kidnapped?"

"So, Maxie has a tracking device on her?"

"In her." Lucky said. "Mac, Felicia and Frisco had it placed in her after her second open heart surgery.

"And she agreed to giving them the ability to track her movements?"

"She doesn't know."

"Oh, that will go over big." Soumia said.

"Not our place to tell her." Lucky said.

"Excuse me?" Soumia looked appalled.

Lucky smiled softly. "Agent Al-Fayheed, do you know the difference between Mac and Frisco?"

"Mac is actually a good father?'

Lucky sighed. "That too. And Mac, and Chase, and even me when I was with the PCPD, need to please people. Public Relations is a big thing. Frisco, Robert, Anna, you and I, we need to do our job, keep the world safe and protect people from the dark things they do not even want to know about, from mad scientist to missing nuclear weapons, to little green men. We don't need to please anyone. "

"Not even your own children?" Soumia asked.

"My kids don't have these. It would have made it easier to find Cam a few months ago," Lucky said "And I would never have one planted in them without their knowledge. But honey"

"That is Agent Honey" Soumia said smirking and letting him know this was a disagreement not a fight.

Lucky grinned. "I'm not Frisco, he is the head of the WSB, it's not my place to second guess him. Or yours Agent."

"Honey."

"Honey" Lucky said. "So, we will use this to find Maxie and hope the others are with her, and we will not be telling her about it."

"Why would Mac agree to this?"

"Because he lost Georgie." Lucky said softly. "It changes you when you lose a kid. You make choices."

"Like you did with Jake." She said.

Lucky shrugged

"He's lucky to have you." Soumia said,

"He's lucky to have Elizabeth, all three boys are. Jason, Franco and I just kind of stumble along and try not to screw it up anymore then we all ready have. She's the mainstay for Jake, Aidan and Cam. We're just supporting players."

Soumia kissed his cheek. "Okay let's find Maxie and then continue this conversation over coffee at Kelly's"

Lucky looked at the device. "How in the hell." He hit the side of the phone.

"Yes, because that always works" Said Soumia.

Lucky showed her the phone. She took it from him and walked about ten feet away. "Amazing, according to this Maxie is thirty-five feet below us."

Lucky got on his knees and looked close at the dirt. "No one has been digging here, not recently."

"Well the ground did not just absorb her" Said Soumia. "what is the password for this app. Let me in the backdoor of it for a minute." She handed the phone back to Lucky who unlocked it and handed it back.

She sat down on an old log and worked while Lucky kept wandering around looking for any sign of How Maxie could have vanished.

"Got it" Said Soumia. "It's makeshift but come on. I should be able to reverse track this and see where she was…yep…That way"

Lucky nodded "I am so glad I fell in love with a genius."

Soumia smiled. "You better be."

Alexis Davis had not been to the Mayor's mansion since her ill-fated liaison with Prescott Floyd. The remembrance of which made her skin crawl. She sat in the living room speaking with Liesel Orberct, Brooke Baldwin and Jennifer Hutchinson.

She nodded several times and said little, she was not at all surprised that Liesel had a plan mapped out even before she got there. She asked Brooke several times why her and not Scotty, but the woman seemed to be following Orberct's lead.

Finally, she got up and called Finn and Anna back into the room. She sighed. "My client has information of value to the WSB both in terms of the experiments that were conducted on the girl alleged to be Fatima Quartermaine, and on a on going threat to you Agent Devane."

"Me?' Anna said. "What about me?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Alexis if I am in danger you need to tell me from what."

"Who" Said Liesel. "Not what who. I have information on your friend Mr. Putman."

Anna took a step forward. "Tell me you two-bit mad scientist"

Finn grabbed Anna's shoulder and said "Alexis, what is it Liesel wants in return?"

"Thank you, Finn." Alexis said. "Liesel will completely cooperate in the Fatima Quartermaine inquiry and give you the information she has on Putman in exchange for immunity from prosecution for her and Ms. Baldwin, she included Ms. Hutchinson but frankly, Jennifer seems far more a victim in this then a defendant. She agrees to assist Dr. Al-Fayheed but wishes to return to Spoon Island. Ms. Baldwin would like to move into the suite next to her Brother Scott at the Metro Court, and return to running her school, which is suffering greatly due to her absence. Ms. Hutchinson will also take a room at the Metro Court.

Anna mused. "Fine. We will put a WSB Agent at the launch and the Doctor will need to inform the agent if she is coming into the city. I'd like Miss Bentley and Miss Hutchinson to carry a tracking device for their own safety"

Alexis nodded. "Fair. We also request that Jefferson Hutchinson be transferred to General Hospital for the remainder of either his recovery or to be made comfortable in his last days."

"Why take him out of Sloan, there are agents watching him there" Anna said.

"Because your agent let Grant Putman into his room" Snapped Brooke.

The metal sheet rose again, and Chandler spoke to the four. "There is good news."

"The Yankees won the World Series?" Said Connor.

The joke was lost as Chandler replied. "Your tests are negative you are not infected. I have a few more test to run and then I will return you to your campsite."

"Just like that?" Said Sam.

"Well after the memory gas erases the last twenty-four hours from your minds, yes" Said Chandler. He was about to add something when an alarm rang.

He looked around. "Was anyone else with you?"

"No." Said Michael.

Chandler looked around again and then hit a button as the metal sheet began to close once again the foursome spotted him reaching for what looked like a modified HazMat suit.

Lucky and Soumia had followed the winding path that the campers had taken in their quest to find the restrooms then to the small abandoned cabin. "From here the trail goes down" said Soumia pointing to the floor.

Lucky got down on his hands and knees and pried open the same boards as the campers had found He looked down into the tunnel.

Soumia looked over his shoulder and said. "After you."

He shook his head. "Hang on." He reached into his backpack and took out two small packages.

"More cool toys?"

"Yep" He said opening one and taking out what seemed to be a translucent plastic coverall. "The very latest in hazmat. Remember what Robert said about the experiments here. This will fit right over our clothes like a piece of skin."

Soumia held hers up. "A head to toe onesie.

"Yep." Lucky handed her a handheld gas mask. "This first though."

"Field Agents really do get all the best toys." Soumia said as she began to put the suit on.

"Oh please, you have a machine that projects a person's memories onto a TV Screen."

"That is experimental."

"So are these." Lucky said.

"Oh, now I feel safe" Soumia commented as she followed him into the tunnel.

"So, Putman held Hutch hostage to get you to tell him the status of the Ice Princess experiment?" Anna said.

"I assume it was Putman" said Brooke. "He never said his name but who else could it be."

"And what did you tell him?" Anna asked.

"The truth" Bentley replied. "That Dr. Garshallah said that the formula could not be recreated because the Yellow Franklin flower was extinct."

Anna nodded. "Okay I will have Hutch transferred here to GH and will personally supervise his protection team. "

"Thank you" said Jennifer.

Anna looked at Obretch "Now tell me about Sage or Fatima."

Alexis nodded. "Yes I am very interested in this as well, Sage was not exactly my biggest fan."

"You did kill her Father" Anna said without judgement.

"I had an illness" Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Of course you did Dobbs." Anna commented.

Liesel coughed to get their attention. "May I go on?"

"Yes' Both women said.

Liesel nodded. "When Helena was working on perfecting the ability to bring Stavros back to life, her quest triggered three major experiments: Dr. Cabot's memory transfer, a regeneration formula originally created by some WSB scientist and the restorative process which I created"

"And Robin perfected." Anna said smiling that her daughter had one upped Liesel.

"What Dr. Scorpio-Drake managed to do was to eliminate the side effect of slow or rapid madness from the restoration process. Until she brought Jason Morgan back, everyone the process had been used on was either immediately insane like Stavros or displayed signs of mental illness slowly over time like Alexandria and Jerry Jacks."

"Alexandria is insane?" Finn said.

"She is attempting to recreate the Ice Princess and rule the world, do you consider that sane Dr. Finn?"

"Point taken."

"So" Anna asked. "Are we saying that Sage-Fatima will eventually go insane or is already insane? Because I have spoken to the girl she seems perfectly lovely and normal"

Liesel tilted her head. "At one point in rapid succession Helena brought me the bodies of three young women to test the experimental restoration on. I do not know who any of them were."

"All Sage's age?" Anna asked.

"One older, one slightly younger." Liesel said.

Anna nodded and Liesel went on. "I was able to successfully restore two of them. I then attempted to counter act the insanity factor by using Dr. Cabot and Dr. Maddox's process and implanting false memories in the girls. Both were given the memories of the children of Cassadine retainers whose parents had died tragically."

"And those retainers" asked Anna "What Happened to them?"

Liesel shook her head. "Anna, do either of us really want to know what Helena did with them?"

Alexis coughed

Anna felt disgusted but Liesel went on. "The process was successful the girls were restored and stabilized. But Helena hated the process because it wiped the original memory of the patient."

"Which would have made it no good for Stavros." Finn said.

"Correct, she wanted him back, time and time again as he was, as she remembered him, not with some one else's mind" Dr. O. "Continued. She then gave one of the girls to Alexandria. It is my belief that Alexandria is no more aware of the girl's real identity then I am."

"And the other girl?" Anna asked. "Who was she and where is she?"

"I have no idea."

Lucky and Soumia climbed down the ladder and then entered the tunnel that the campers had used.

"The tunnel slopes" Said Soumia. "We are going down further and further."

Lucky nodded then tilted his head. He pointed up to several small jets that were filling the tunnel with gas. He motioned to Soumia and both stumbled and fell

A moment later in a modified HazMat suit Chandler approached. He spoke out loud to himself.

"This happens three or four times a year. Some one stumbles in. I need to check them and then erase their memory. But I cannot remember the last time I had two groups back to back. I will need to put these two in the supplemental room."

He bent and rolled Lucky over. Lucky pointed his gun directly in the Man's face. "You are going to want to take a step back"

A startled Chandler stepped back as Lucky and Soumia stood up.

"Gas masks?" Chandler said.

"Yes."

"Fools without a modified suit you have been exposed." Chandler moaned.

Soumia plucked the edge of her suit away from her skin. "Modified, who are you and what are you afraid we have been exposed to?"

Chandler shook his head. "Who are you."

"I'm Lucky Spencer, WSB Agent, this is Research Specialist Soumia Al-Fayheed. Are you the surviving doctor from the experiment?"

"Yes." Chandler said.

"How is that possible, we were told that you were dying when the tunnels were sealed." Soumia said.

"I was."

Lucky held his hand up "First things first where are our friends."

"Friends?"

"The campers from last night?" Soumia said.

"Oh, you mean Monica, Ross, Rachel and Joey, your friends are fine." Chandler said happily.

Lucky waved his gun. "Take us to them."

"Of course."

Chandler led Lucky and Soumia into the main research room. He lifted the metal sheet and showed them the campers. "You can see your friends are all right, but unless they have suits like mine or yours, you cannot release them any where near me." He said.

Lucky nodded. "Okay let me talk to them." He turned and looked for Soumia

"Hey Soumia."

She stepped out from behind a row of plants, she held a Yellow Flower in her hand. "Lucky?" She said nervously.

"Honey are you all right."

"Do you know what this is?" She said to Chandler.

"A Franklin Tree Flower." He said

Lucky's eyes widened. "A Yellow Franklin Tree Flower." He turned to chandler "Do you have more of these in this green house?"

"Dozens."

Soumia shook her head. "Lucky you know what this means?"

"We can Freeze the planet" He responded. "We can recreate the Ice Princess."


End file.
